Dark Seduction
by CapricornKittyKat2012
Summary: When Damien leaves Transylvania to come to a small town in Ohio, he never expected to find his soulmate. Or the Avalon Ruler, the one that will bring the world back to peace in this time of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

In the time when the world had just begun, there were three powerful lines of monsters. One was a witch line, destined to protect humanity from the other two lines. One was a vampiric race that loved to terrorize the humans, making them prey to the witches who regarded humans as children of the moon like themselves. The last was a werewolf race that didn't hunt humans but they didn't care for them either. As long as the humans didn't step into their domain, all was well. The witches didn't agree with this but they saw no harm being done.

But time passed and all three lines grew listless. They knew that soon the humans would catch on to what they were. It was best, agreed the witches, that they left, so the humans wouldn't be scared. Werewolves and Vampires disagreed with this. They knew that humans were weak-minded and should be the ones bowing down to them like they have been all ages. But it was not to be, for the witches knew of their plan and worked late at night on a weapon that would save the humanity. Normally, they would have disagreed with using black magic but desperate times called for desperate measures. And besides, they agreed, it wouldn't hurt to use it once and it would be used to save humanity. They were wrong. Some witches could not handle the power that came with using black magic and therefore went to the dark side. They slowly started to disagree with humanity. So the White Witches made a race of hunters to help them stop the Dark Ones. This race consisted of the strongest humans, both male and female. They would be called on when it is time to face them once and for all.

But not all of the vampires agreed with the ways of their brethren. As a matter of fact, one known vampire, by the name of Rasputin, took his wife and fled to the White Witches, hoping that they would spare them. They did and his family was blessed. A prophecy was made that stated only one would come to destroy the Dark Ones.

"Only one will be able to destroy the cold ones,

It is in her hands that the powers were made.

With those true by her side,

She shall never part from the path.

With her true love beside her

And her closest friend

She will bring the world back to light

With just a simple touch of her hand

The world will be new

There will be no more bloodshed

Only love and happiness."

Rasputin made sure that this prophecy would come to pass. His children worked besides those that the White Witches deemed worthy of the line. And as time passed, they met their matches one by one. And then came Damien. He was the moody child that didn't want a war but didn't show it. So, he was taken away to a new place so he could start anew. And there is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Katia Mazzolini watched the world as the limo rolled past. She didn't want to be considered rich on her first day back to school but her father wanted it. So she had agreed, not knowing that it could start something. _Why does this always have to happen to me?_ She thought, blankly staring at the window. She flicked her hand to cause a little shower of sparks that were harmless. She didn't want to ruin the limo because of her carelessness. She threw her auburn head back, grabbing the strands and pulling it in a ponytail.

Katia was and will always be a gray witch. Her mother was mortal while her father carried the witch gene. Her father didn't know it, but her mother did and supported her in her studies to pass. Her father would flip out because he never believed in that kind of stuff.

Katia got into Wicca as a rebellious child, only to find out that she was destined to be a witch from the start and be the savior of the world. She didn't know anything about the otherworld, Summerland. All she knew was that those that passed on lived there and served as a guiding light to coming of age witches. She knew that her powers, if gone unchecked, could be dangerous. That was why she never used her powers unless as a last resort. Black magic runs through her veins, and its call pulls at her strongly, whispering to her all the power she could have. She tries her best to ignore it, but it burns in her soul. She kept struggling to keep it to just the minimum, just enough to curse someone who hurt her. Every time she did, however, the blood called stronger.

"Miss Mazzolini, we're here." The driver spoke from the front of the limo. Katia looked out at the school, taking in its cheery banners waving in the wind.

"Are you sure this is the right school? It sure doesn't look like the school mentioned in the brochure, Andy. It looks completely opposite." She remarked, wincing.

"It's the address your father gave me, miss. So I don't know if it is or not." He replied coolly, ignoring the remark she made.

"Whatever, Andy. I guess I will just try to make the best of this year, since I don't have that long of a wait." She muttered, shouldering her bag and slamming the door. She glanced at the school and waited for the limo to pass away from the school. "Heh, like I would ever go to this place." She murmured, walking away from the school.

A lone figure watched as the girl in black walked away from the school. _She obviously has immense power. I wonder if she tapped into it yet, or if she is the one. I have to tell Alesandro about it._ He thought, pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number.

"Put me through to Alesandro. Alesandro? Good. I think I found her. Why me? Why can't you be the one to follow her? I don't believe in the prophecy and you know that. Fine, whatever. I will. Good day to you too." He spoke in a clipped tone, almost slamming the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Katia couldn't believe her luck. She had just struck out on the biggest cover-up of the century right in a small town that she couldn't believe in. The daemon overlord actually made a fatal mistake that would cost him his life. She smirked as she pulled out her katana, sneaking stealthily around the daemon, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. The black magic called, begging to be released. She ignored it, concentrating on what was truly important. If she could kill this smuggler that had killed most, if not all, witches, then she would be able to take her rightful place as a Council Member. It would have been her birthright if her grandmother hadn't screwed it up.

He watched her in the shadows, watching as her face became concentrated. He didn't know why he was watching her, other than that was the call of the protectors engraved in him. He knew that she shouldn't have been out there alone, and made himself a promise only to step in if she got injured to the point where she couldn't take care of herself. But watching her, was intoxicating. The smell of her blood boiling over to the point where magic would take over was a hunger all in its own league. She surprised him. He figured that as the princess, the Rain Ruler, that she would have more control over her bloodlust. Apparently not. He knew better than anyone the call of blood.

Katia smirked as she finished with the daemon. She was surprised that the daemon put up that good of a fight. She was glad that she had skipped school.

A twig cracked, making her head snap up. She saw a boy with shaggy brown hair and tawny-red eyes. "Who are you?" She snarled, crouching into a defensive position in case she was attacked.

He lifted his hands as a sign that he wouldn't hurt her as he walked closer to her. "You're Katia Mazzolini, right? The Rain Ruler? The one from the prophecy?" He spoke softly, yet she could hear every word as if he was standing right next to her. "I'm not here to harm you, just merely speak to you. Do you realize how valuable you are? Just standing here without anyone to protect you could end up being your downfall."

"Yes I am. And how do I know that you aren't going to harm me? People always are injured the most by those that are the closest to them."

"I never said that you had to be close to me. All I am asking is to protect you until your full powers come in since it shouldn't be long until they appear."

"Fine. But if you try to kill or hurt me, even through my friends, vampire, I will hunt you down. What is your name?"

"Damien. Damien Santerelli." He bowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Katia didn't know what to do about this boy. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. _He's probably going to be one of those backstabbing vampires. Watch yourself, hun._ Her mother's voice spoke softly into her ear. It had been almost three years since her mother passed, but she still heard her mother's voice.

"Mistress?" Damien spoke, glancing at her. She seemed to be dazing off in her own little world again. "Mistress, we should be heading back to school. It's almost time for school to be let out."

"Then why go? What's worth going to school? I've repeated school so many times in my lives. It's not worth going to school." Katia's eyes were unfocused. She was slowly pulling herself into a past life.

_Salem, Massachusetts_

_August 12, 1692_

"Katherine Ann, what do you think you are doing?" Rayne Matthews asked, giving me a weird look. I knew that look: I got it from everyone. Just because I was different. Yet she still was my friend. She said it was because I was so cool.

"Nothing, Rayne. Just watching the waves go by." I responded softly, breathing in the scent of the sea and wind. I loved sitting at the Salem Harbor and watching the ships come in and go out.

"RAYNE!" Mrs. Matthews yelled, running over to where she was. She was a pretty woman, but she always had the look that she was always in the salon. Rayne looked like her mother with soft blonde hair and emerald eyes. She was small and petite but she could throw a punch if she needed to. I guess that's what you get when you grow up with four older brothers. All of them are remarried. Not to mention they were secretly vampires that grew up to hide suspicion. It came with a price though. They had to protect witches. Rayne was my protector until the time of the Salem Witch Trials.

"We hereby call Miss Katherine Ann Tantell to the stand." The judge's voice called out. I slowly walked up, praying to Hecate to save my life.

The hearing went slow. I prayed until I heard the announcement. "We of the jury hereby declare Miss Tantell guilty of all charges."

I stood up. I couldn't believe this! "Is there a reason that I should be guilty? I've had twenty people stand up and defend me. All with the same story! More than half of what those girls had!"

_Present Day_

_Newcomerstown, Ohio_

Katia pulled out of the memory. "I'm fine. I just dazed off. I'm going home. Or at least what used to be my home." She said the last part to herself, not knowing that Damien had heard it.

"Miss Katia…. What do you mean 'what used to be your home'?" Damien asked, knowing he was being bold. But she wouldn't say a word about it and remained tight-lipped the whole way home. She fished out her ipod, listening to Disturber's "Inside the Fire." She loved the song to death.

"Miss Mazzolini, whatever shall we do with you? You missed school today, when I specifically had you dropped off. Your father is in a fit and we don't want to see that. You'd best explain why you did that." Creaton, a Goblin figure, spoke from the doorway.

"You know better than to talk to your masters that way, Creaton. And I wonder what Nyx would say if she knew. I mean, it's one thing to mess with Hecate's creations, but with Nyx's? You should have known better." Katia ignored the creature as she walked into her father's study. She knew as much as he did that she was in trouble for what she did today. But she didn't care.

_No, you do like the boy though,_ a voice spoke in her head. She tried to ignore it. _Don't try to ignore the fact that he calms the black magic in you. It's been at ease since he's been here._

_Not now, Hecate. I don't want to talk about it._ She told her, cutting off the connection, knowing she would be in trouble when she fell asleep. She ignored her father's yells and after he was done, went up to her room where she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_Katia walked through the mists of the island. She didn't know where she was, but she knew the Goddess had called her. She wondered what could be so urgent to call her to the one place that no one, not even the high priestess, went._

"_My daughter. Walk with me." Hecate's voice soothed her thoughts. The Goddess herself appeared. Her multicolored eyes, the eyes that all witches had once they completed training, glittered with emotions. Her soft, wavy black hair was pulled away from her face, making her appear younger than her true age._

"_Goddess, what's wrong? Where are we?" Katia looked around, hoping to get a clue where they were. It wasn't as if she didn't trust the Goddess; actually, it was the opposite. She trusted the woman with her life, more so than her father._

"_The war is about to begin, my daughter. And as for where we are, it is an ancient place where all magic flows. Does that sound familiar, my child?"_

"_Avalon." Katia breathed, taking in the sights that only those that have passed on had seen. "The one place that all witches are home. The one that protects us in the afterlife. Goddess, did my mother ever pass here?" _

"_Your mother never got a chance to. Range got a hold of her soul before I did. I'm so sorry, my child. This wasn't supposed to happen. He's hoping to use your mother against you. He wants to use her as bait to make you come to him and give him the powers that I gave to you the moment you were born."_

"_Why me?" Katia wondered, looking around._

"_Because, you are the Avalon Ruler. The one that will be following in the path to become a Goddess herself. When it comes for my time to give you my throne, I do so gladly, knowing that you will lead all with a pure heart. But, my child, it is time for you to return home."_

"_But wait! How do I defeat Range? Goddess? Goddess!" Katia's voice rang through the mist, trying to find Hecate._

"_Follow your heart, little one. Let it lead you."_

Katia gasped as she woke in bed with a headache. She rolled over turning on the light and almost screaming as she saw Damien.

"You talk in your sleep, you know." Damien mused, eyes sparkling with laughter. In a flash, they went back to being the stoic expression he always had on his face. "Obviously you didn't have that good of a dream if you're waking up gasping. Or were you actually enjoying yourself?" He leaned in closer, orbs boring into hers. "Tell me, Katia. What was it that you were dreaming of?"

"Nothing that would be of importance to you, filthy vampire!" Katia snarled, shoving him out of her face. She got up and practically ran into the bathroom.

_Damien_

I didn't know what her problem was. I was trying to figure out what was going on with her. She looked so torn while she was sleeping. It actually drove a pang to my chest. _Don't believe in that, Damien. She is __NOT__ your soulmate. You are meant to be alone for eternity._

"Damien?" A voice spoke from the windowsill. I looked over to see my dear great-great-great-great-great aunt, Rayne. Her blonde hair looked shiner than the last time I saw her. Nothing changed her ruby eyes however. Rayne was a vampiress and a powerful one at that. She smiled, flashing her glowing fangs that had an onyx stone set in them. She looked the same as usual, no more than sixteen. My uncle, Mark, had found her overseas, in an Italian town. Rayne herself was not Italian, but she was there visiting her friend who had just had a baby and met my uncle. They met, and fell helplessly in love. They were married a month later and they were the happiest people I had ever seen.

"Aunt Rayne. How have you been?" I asked, bowing. I knew better than screw with her. She would kill me without a second thought. _Which doesn't sound half bad right now_, I mused.

"Fine, my child. But I couldn't help but notice you have found your soulmate. Tell me, is she as fiery as your mother has told me?"

"How did she find out?"

"You forget, dear, that nothing gets by our family. We all have our duties and it looks like you've been skirting around yours. Have you even tried to train her to get her power level higher? No. So you've left me no choice but to train her. Even though I am not her soulmate. But she will be in the family soon enough, once you get your head out of your ass."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her remarks. I knew the whole family was pissed off because I wasn't doing the job I was supposed to. "Who says she wants to be part of our family? She has obviously made it clear that she wants nothing to do with me, and frankly, I have more things to do than watch a random girl who may not be the one."

"Really? Then why does your dead heart beat when you look at her? Why do you always end up not speaking in your eloquent tongue when you're around her? Sounds like a soulmate match to me." Rayne smirked, laughing when Katia came out of the bathroom dressed only in a towel. My eyes widened and if I were alive, my cheeks would have been stained red.

"What? Never seen a girl in a towel before?" Katia asked, finding her black corset top and leather jeans. She went back into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with them on and her hair up in a neat, little bun. "Has anyone found my boots?" She called in that melodious voice of hers.

"Over here, darling." Rayne called back, and Katia turned around to look at her.

"Rayne? Is it really you?" Katia asked, strolling up to her.

"Of course dear. Only you would know that I have become one of them when I found my soulmate. But it's time to train you dearie. So let's get started and don't hold back just because you think you can beat me. I've become a lot stronger through the years."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

"Now, I know why you told me to never fight with you." Katia gasped, laying down on the grass, trying to catch her breath. Sparring with Rayne had been fun but Katia knew when she got her ass handed to her. Her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat. "Damn, girl, how did you become so fast?"

"Years as a vampire does that to you." Rayne smiled, showing her fangs at Katia.

"Can you put those away? They're making me feel uncomfortable." Katia fidgeted, looking down like an ashamed little girl. Rayne had that affect on a lot of people. She was intimidating, but once past the exterior of the hard girl, she was actually a lot of fun and quite funny.

"Sorry. I forgot that you aren't a huge fan of vampires." Rayne muttered, flipping her blonde hair back. "But you have improved as well, princess." Katia scowled at the nickname.

"Call me princess one more time, Rayne. I dare you." Katia growled, unsheathing her katana. The handle was a mixture of black and red with the Japanese symbol for love on it.

"Katia, phone call for you. Someone by the name Ricardo." Damien said, tossing her the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Ricardo. Yes, I did put the file in the tray. Yes. I will be there tomorrow morning to officially complete the mission. Uh huh. Thank you. Goodbye."

"And who was that, Katia? Some secret admirer?" Rayne teased, enjoying the blush that the younger girl gave when she said that. _So, it's either a secret admirer or someone that she has a big crush on,_ Rayne thought. "So, what has been new with you? Got into any trouble?"

"Not yet. Well, unless you count getting in trouble with Dad. Other than that not really. I can handle myself though when it comes to kicking demons' asses." Katia smirked, shining her blade. It sparkled like the silver moon when it was completely full and gorgeous. "Do you think we should have a full moon ritual, with everyone?"

"Well, if we could get a hold of Mikayla and Rowena and Selena, then maybe we could. But other than that, then we can't. We won't have a full circle to be at our top powers. You know that as well as I do, Katia." Rayne replied, bored. Her blonde hair swayed softly in the breeze that she had conjured up. Her eyes slowly scanned the clearing, as if someone was watching them. Which she didn't doubt. Katia is the strongest witch of her age and a powerful High Priestess, so it would make sense that everything was attracted to her.

"Katia?" A female voice called. The bushes pulled away to show Rowena, Katia's cousin and best friend, next to Rayne. She had her long silvery blue hair in a ponytail. She was the type that shied away from guys and tried to keep everyone together. Her sea deep blue eyes searched slowly in the clearing until they focused on Katia and Rayne. There her eyes found them, and she hopped over there, moving fluidly like the water she was Guardian of. "Katia! There you are. I had completely forgotten about your training with Rayne today so I went to your house to try to find you and your dad seemed to be in a real pissed off mood. What did you do to him?" Rowena asked, hugging the two girls. Rowena was a sweetheart but most of the time, it was a phase she put on. In reality, especially when on a job, she turned coldhearted.

"Just ditched out on school, like always. Oh, and apparently I have a Protector who is a vampire." Katia replied calmly, unhooking the girl's arms from around her neck. She threw a glance at Damien, hoping that he was not paying attention, but no such luck. He watched with a hunger in his eyes. Who it was at, she was not sure but it kind of thrilled her.

"Katia, that is so not cool. You do not need to be taking after me in that department. So I heard that you wanted to do a ritual tonight? Selena and Mikayla would so be there. We must have been thinking on the same wavelength. They wanted to do one too tonight since it is the full moon." Rowena chatted, eyes falling on Damien. She gave a squeal and started hugging him. "Oh, Damien, it's good to see you. Is Alesandro here too? I miss my baby."


End file.
